The Secret's Out
by darthelwig
Summary: Goku can't keep his secret for long. Not with Sanzo looking at him like that! Slash warning!


"The Secret's Out"

by darthelwig

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I don't own Saiyuki.

Rated M for sexual situations.

SLASH WARNING!

Goku can't keep his secret safe for long. Not when Sanzo is looking at him like that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Goku watched Sanzo exhale a thin stream of smoke from between his slightly parted lips and suppressed an involuntary twitch. It wouldn't do to go upsetting Sanzo again. He didn't want to get hit with his paper fan yet again, or, even worse, there was the ever-present threat of the banishing gun. No, he would keep his secrets to himself, no matter how excruciating he found it to be forced to sit here quietly while the object of his desire sat so temptingly close. Sanzo was way out of his reach and he knew it. He'd accepted that a long time ago. At least, that's what he kept telling himself, anyway.

He shifted a little, squirming uncomfortably for just a second before forcing himself to settle back down. He thought he'd shown an amazing amount of self control on this trip so far, especially since it didn't come easily to him not to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. Of course, it helped that he wasn't alone with Sanzo very often. Normally he could distract himself from his lustful thoughts by arguing with Gojyo, but the pervy kappa had gone out with Hakkai for 'smokes and groceries'. Which left him here, _alone_, with a very aloof, very _sexy_ high priest all too near.

He squirmed again as he watched Sanzo's long, slender fingers crush his cigarette in the ashtray. He'd had so many fantasies about those fingers…. Just the way they caressed the banishing gun when Sanzo held it was enough to make him aroused. He flinched as Sanzo's eyes fell on him and cursed himself for his own stupidity. He _had_ to think about something else!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanzo asked, his voice a low growl. Goku plastered his best innocent expression on his face and tried to look dumb.

"Huh?" he gaped, hoping Sanzo would let the subject slide. He didn't really want to explain how he couldn't sit still because of an uncomfortable, nearly painful tightening in his pants.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, the priest clearly sensing something was amiss. He watched Goku for a long moment, his eyes measuring. Goku felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he struggled not to panic under the priest's calmly assessing gaze. He did his best to sit there and look for all the world as if he hadn't a single thought in his head. It wasn't hard.

Unfortunately, that was the _only_ thing right now that _wasn't_. As a matter of fact, Goku could feel his erection growing even more firm as the priest watched him with those startlingly violet eyes. A near hysterical thought passed through his mind as he fought the urge to run.

_"Violet…violent…only a little letter 'n' separates the two…. God, if Sanzo finds out about this he'll kill me!"_ Goku was mildly surprised by the complexity of his own thoughts, but Sanzo was still _looking_ at him and he was gonna pass out if he didn't stop soon…!

_"Besides,"_ Goku thought to himself, his mental voice sounding as panicked as he felt and _more_ than a little hysterical, _"he's a priest! I mean, even if he wanted to, priests don't have sex…."_

Goku flushed a deep red as his mind followed that last line of thought a little further, and he knew he was screwed. Only, probably not in a good way. Especially if Sanzo's slowly narrowing eyes were any indication.

"Goku?" he asked, sounding a bit worried, if worry is what you could call the slightly exasperated tone to his voice.

"Uh…yeah, Sanzo?" Goku replied, trying to sound natural and failing utterly. He crossed his legs and beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead.

"Are you sick?" Sanzo asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"Uh…no! I'm _fine_! Really!" Goku said quickly, his voice sounding strained even to his ears. God, couldn't this _stop_? Why did Sanzo have to notice him _now_?

A smirk appeared on Sanzo's lips, and now Goku was _really_ worried. That gleam in Sanzo's eyes was completely unnatural, in his opinion, and boded no good for anyone, especially him.

Sanzo stood and, in one graceful motion, moved to Goku's side.

"Stand up, monkey."

Goku couldn't…he _couldn't_.

"Uh, I'm fine here, Sanzo! Really!" He tried to smile, but knew it came out more like a grimace.

Sanzo looked down at him, eyes betraying none of his thoughts, and when he spoke again his voice left no room for argument.

"Get _up_!"

Goku _wanted_ to resist. He really did, but when Sanzo spoke in that tone of voice it was best to shut up and listen. So he slowly, awkwardly clambered to his feet and now his _condition_ was blatantly obvious. And he knew it.

Sanzo looked down at Goku, his eyes lazily gliding to the, uh…evidence…before him, and before either of them could think beyond the moment he took Goku's face in his hands and kissed him.

For a brief moment of eternity, Goku's mind went completely blank, and then his senses went haywire.

Sanzo was kissing him. He could _taste_ him- tea and smoke and something else… something completely foreign to Goku's realm of experience and yet achingly familiar. It was the taste of Sanzo himself, and Goku wondered how other parts of Sanzo would taste….

His every breath was filled with Sanzo's unique scent. His lips explored the contours of Sanzo's remarkably soft mouth. His entire body ceased to exist in his own perception, except in relation to Sanzo's touch.

Then Sanzo touched him _there_… and his world exploded in ecstasy. Lights flashed in his eyes as the pleasure overcame him, overriding his somewhat addled senses.

The next thing he became aware of was Sanzo's muffled laughter. Then he realized that his head was pressed against Sanzo's chest and Sanzo's hand was holding him there. Sanzo's _other_ hand, however, was somewhere else entirely, somewhere much lower and more sensitive.

And that was when he realized exactly what had just happened, and he blushed a deep shade of purple.

"Aw, Sanzo, I'm sorry!" he said, but embarrassment stilled his tongue.

"You stupid monkey," Sanzo said, his voice lacking even the faintest hint of his usual deadly sarcasm or anger. In fact, he sounded extraordinarily smug, actually.

Goku smiled in contentment, basking in Sanzo's affection, and wrapped his arms tightly around the priest's torso. The monkey hugged his master close and once again all was right in his world.


End file.
